Lavenderheart's Path A Fanfiction!
by Lavenderheart73
Summary: This is the story of how one of my Warrior OCs goes from kittenhood to Deputyship (and maybe to Leader, too?). Follow Lavenderkit as she struggles through the life that is becoming a FaconClan Warrior.
1. Intoductory Chapter

"Will he wake up soon?" Lavenderkit asked curiously.

"He will wake up when he wakes up, darling," replied her mother, Sedgefeather. Lavenderkit frowned and furrowed her brow. She poked Nettlekit with a paw. He wiggled a little, but did not wake up, which was what Lavenderkit really wanted him to do. She sighed and looked up at Sedgefeather with forlornness glittering in her green eyes.

Sedgefeather shared a slightly amused glance with the newest queen in the nursery, Mintleaf. "Maybe Lavenderkit could go play outside with your kits, Mintleaf?" Lavenderkit eyed Violetkit, Larkkit, and Creekkit with envy. Two moons older than her, they were going to be apprentices in a moon. Lavenderkit still had to wait for _three whole moons_. That was the _longest time ever_.

Mintleaf smiled and said, "Sure. Larkkit, Violetkit, go outside and play with Lavenderkit. You too, Creekkit." The four kits sprang up and began scampering towards the entrance. "But don't get under anyone's paws!" Sedgefeather called after them. "We won't!" Creekkit called back, promptly tripping one of the warriors.

"What do you guys want to play?" Larkkit asked, batting at Voiletkit's waving tail.

"How about we play MapleClan Attack?" Creekkit suggested. Lavenderkit tipped her head. "How do you play that?" she asked.

"Well," Violetkit started, pulling her tail out of her sister's reach, "Two of us are MapleClan warriors, and the other two pretend to protect the FalconClan camp. So, Creekkit and I will be the Defenders, and you and Larkkit be the MapleClan Attackers."

"Ok, but I'm Clan leader this time!" Creekkit said. Violetkit rolled her eyes but didn't object.

"Alright. So, MapleClan, attack!" yowled Larkkit, hurling herself at Creekkit. Creekkit squeaked in surprise and fell head over tail into a wiggling mass of fluff with Larkkit. Lavenderkit faced Violetkit with her head held high, but Violetkit seemed so much _bigger_ all the sudden. Violetkit launched herself at Lavenderkit, and Lavenderkit whirled out of the way. Violetkit landed with a _thud_ that sounded painful. She had obviously not accounted for Lavenderkit's nimbleness. Lavenderkit swiped at Violetkit with sheathed claws. She didn't want to actually hurt her denmate. Violetkit growled playfully and stuck at Lavenderkit's muzzle. Lavenderkit was knocked off balance and Violetkit landed on top of her. Lavenderkit tried to wiggle away, but Violetkit had a firm hold on her.

"Give up?" Violetkit asked gleefully. "Never!" yowled Lavenderkit. She heaved upwards, but only to thud back onto the ground. Violetkit was so _strong_ all the sudden. "Give up, flea-breath?" Violetkit asked again. Lavenderkit sighed in defeat.

"FalconClan has won!" yowled Creekkit from on top of Larkkit.

"Has won what?" mumbled a sleepy voice from the entrance on the nursery.

"Nettlekit!" Lavenderkit yelped happily. Violetkit stepped off of her younger denmate, and Lavenderkit bounced over to where Nettlekit was sleepily standing.

"We were just playing MapleClan Attack," Lavenderkit announced proudly. Nettlekit seemed to be trying to wake up a little bit more. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well, it's where—" Lavenderkit was interrupted by Larkkit, who hissed, "Look! MapleClan Warriors!" Lavenderkit whipped around to see at Larkkit creeping up on a group of elders sunning themselves in the weak newleaf sun.

The five kits crept up on the elders, then sprang onto the closest one, Smokefall. He huffed in surprise as the tumbling balls of fur took him down. "MapleClan filth!" yowled Creekkit. Smokefall cried in mock desperation, "Oh no! Fierce FalconClan warriors! Help me!" Lavenderkit ended up by his neck, and she put her paws firmly—but not too heavily—on his throat. "Do you promise never to mess with this Clan ever again?" she demanded.

"Oh no," Smokefall replied in a fearful voice. "FalconClan is much to brave and strong for us! MapleClan will never ever mess with them!"

"Yes!" Violetkit yowled, leaping off of him in jubilance.

"FalconClan _is_ the best!" Lavenderkit proclaimed. "MapleClan better watch out!"

* * *

 **Ok! This is my first story, and if anyone reads it, then it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **This chapter is basically introducing you to FalconClan, Lavenderkit, and other characters. There are only two clans in my own little world, and those are FalconClan and MapleClan.**

 **Yes, there may be slight grammar and/or other errors. I am sorry if there are! Please give me feedback and I will try to do my best!**


	2. Chapter One -- The Newest Apprentices

"From this moment on, this apprentice shall be known as Lavenderpaw. Sleetfur, you are ready for your second apprentice. You taught Beestone to be a courageous and wise warrior. Pass these traits onto Lavenderpaw."

The newest apprentice whirled around to see Sleetfur, who was briskly striding over to Lavenderpaw. She stretched upwards to touch his nose. He was popular throughout the Clan, and many appreoved of Talonstar's choice in mentoring.

"I'll make you the best apprentice in the Clan," Sleetfur murmured to her. "And I'll so everything you say," whispered Lavenderpaw after they had pulled apart. He purred in satisfaction as the Clan chanted the new apprentice's names.

"Nettlepaw! Lavenderpaw! Nettlepaw! Lavenderpaw!"

Lavenderpaw looked over at Nettlepaw, who was bouncing around his new mentor, Poppystep. She looked a tad bit overwhelmed at the flow of questions pouring from Nettlepaw, but also amused. She gave a sly smile to Sleetfur, and tried to answer Nettlepaw's questions.

Then Lavenderpaw realized that Sleetfur had asked something. She looked up at him guiltily, and asked, "Uh, sorry, what was that you said?" He laughed and repeated, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she asked. "To see the territory."

 _The territory!_ It had slipped her mind during the ceremony that she could go outside of camp now. "Yes! Let's go!" Lavenderpaw said gleefully.

Sleetfur lead the way out of camp, with Lavenderpaw at his heels. They caught up to Poppystep and Nettlepaw, who had left a few moments before Lavenderpaw and Sleetfur.

Lavenderpaw's eyes widened at the sheer _wideness_ of the moor. It was so _vastly huge_ and never _ended_. She gasped aloud, and Nettlepaw dug his claws into the ground, as if to keep from being swept away in a storm. Sleetfur came up to stand beside them and said, "It's quite a sight, isn't it? I remember my first time on the moor. I thought the world never ended for the moor. It was amazing." He trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Lavenderpaw gathered her wits about her once more, and raced away, careless as a newleaf rabbit. "Wait!" Sleetfur cried. Lavenderpaw skidded to a halt. She looked back, bewildered. He raced forward and faced her. "You have to be more cautious. There could be foxes or badgers just waiting for a careless apprentice to jump on."

Lavenderpaw looked around the landscape, but saw nothing. She blinked, realizing how easily she could have been taken by surprise. She looked at him guiltily, but he had walked on with Poppystep. "Come on," he called. "We've still got a whole territory to explore."

Lavenderpaw and Nettlepaw caught up to their mentors, but Lavenderpaw took much more caution now: tasting the air every now and then, as well as scanning the area. But mostly she paid attention to Sleetfur. He was marking borders, as well as explaining why the border was where it was, or how they discluded some area for some reason or another. Lavenderpaw was starting to get bored, when she heard something like a fierce wind, but different. She was just about to ask Sleetfur, when a gigantic body of water came into view. It was all rushing by, quick as a bird.

"This is the river," explained Poppystep. Lavenderpaw saw that the river wasn't quite as wide as she first thought. It was too wide to leap over, but not over three fox-lengths long. Lavenderpaw jerked back as a few drops of water splashed her in the face. She looked over to see Sleetfur looking very pleased with himself, and a limp fish under his paw. Lavenderpaw blinked in astonishment.

"Since when does FalconClan fish?" asked Nettlepaw. Poppystep shook her head, while Sleetfur replied, "Talonstar decided that we should start taking advantage of the river, since MapleClan certainly doesn't use it. It's full of fish in all seasons, so we wouldn't go hungry."

Lavenderpaw thought that over for a moment. That wasn't actually a bad idea. She had heard of leaf-bares when the Clan practically starved for lack of rabbits. Talonstar was quite clever to think of something like this.

"You can try a bite," Sleetfur offered Nettlepaw and Lavenderpaw. Lavenderpaw eagerly stooped forward and bit into the scaly fish. She almost immediately spat it back out. "That was weird!" she complained, passing her tongue over her jaws in attempt to get rid of the fishy taste.

Nettlepaw, on the other hand, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed after a moment. "I didn't think it was so bad," he informed them. Sleetfur purred in amusement at Lavenderpaw's distaste and Nettlepaw's almost polar-opposite reaction to the fish. Poppystep sidled over to Lavenderpaw and whispered to her, "I don't like fish much myself. Talonstar only tried fishing so his Clanmates wouldn't eat all the rabbits!" Lavenderpaw _mrrowed_ in amusement as she pictured Talonstar disdainfully picking at a fish.

"Come on," Sleetfur said as he stood up. "Time to move along." He brushed the remains of the fish into the river, and turned to walk along the shore of the river. Lavenderpaw leaped to her paws and raced ahead of Sleetfur, Nettlepaw hot on her heels.

They skidded to a halt as they saw cats emerging from the trees on the other side of the river. Sleetfur and Poppystep raced to catch up to the two newest apprentices, and stopped when they spotted the warriors on the other side.

The cat in the lead was a big golden tom with a brown streak on his back, followed by a small black apprentice and a pale grey she-cat. The last to emerge was a dark blue-grey tabby tom.

"Greetings Pineflight," called Sleetfur. The golden tom acknowledged him with a cold dip of his head. The black apprentice stared at Lavenderpaw and Nettlepaw with mockery shining in his blue eyes. "They've brought kits with them!" he exclaimed, which made Nettlepaw and Lavenderpaw bristle. "Kit yourself!" snarled Nettlepaw. Lavenderpaw bared her teeth in a tiny snarl.

The pale grey she-cat cuffed the black apprentice over the ear. "Be polite, Beetlepaw! I thought Daisyfleck taught you better that to pick fights!" Beetlepaw glared at her, which turned into glum sulking. "You're not my mentor," he muttered.

"It's their first time out of camp," called Poppystep. "Nettlepaw is my apprentice, while Lavenderpaw is his," she gestured to each kit in turn, while Sleetfur puffed out his chest.

The grey she-cat purred in pleasure. "It's always nice to see fresh 'paws," she said. "Unless they're from a different Clan!" hissed the blue tom. Lavenderpaw had seen him glaring aggressively across the river the entire conversation. "We're here on a border patrol, not to chatter like starlings with an enemy Clan," he muttered. Pineflight dipped his head in acknowledgement of the blue tom, while the she-cat looked at him with ruffled fur and an angry expression.

Sleetfur flicked his tail in annoyance, while Poppystep laid back her ears. "Come on," Sleetfur growled to his patrol. "It's time we got moving again."

He marched ahead, leaving the others to scurry after him. They walked along the river in silence, not daring to break the endless chatter of the river. As they peeled away from the river, something caught Lavenderpaw's eye. There was a field with flowers all over it, but the flowers had not opened up. Not a single flower was in bloom. _That's strange_ , thought Lavenderpaw. It's the middle of newleaf. _Those flowers should have opened up by now…_

"Sleetfur?" she asked the muscular tom. "Yes?" he said, turning to face the young apprentice. "Why aren't those flowers in bloom?" she gestured towards where the flowers were, so Sleetfur would know which flowers she meant. His face broke into a smile while looking at the field just outside FalconClan territory. "That's the Moonflower Meadow," he replied simply. Nettlepaw gaped in astonishment. " _That's_ the Moonflower Meadow?" he asked. "That's what I said, isn't it? Now come on, you can meet SpiritClan there another day." He turned and walked along the well-worn border trail.

Lavenderpaw's mind was on the mysterious meadow, even when they arrived back at camp. She had heard that the flowers only opened when the moonlight struck then, and opened up the connection to SpiritClan. She wondered what it would be like to visit her starry ancestors.

Amberpaw, the oldest apprentice, strolled over to where Lavenderpaw was standing. "What did you see?" she asked cheerily. "Everything," yawned Lavenderpaw. Amberpaw laughed, and replied, "I doubt you've seen everything just yet. Did you get to see the Moonflower Meadow?" Amberpaw queried. Lavenderpaw nodded sleepily. The older apprentice noticed her new denmate's tiredness, and guided the young cat over to the apprentice's den.

Lavenderpaw flopped in some fresh moss, beside her brother. "We made both of your nests," Larkpaw said as she slipped into the den. "I hope you are comfortable," sighed Amberpaw, sinking into the nest next to Lavenderpaw's. Lavenderpaw wanted to stay awake and ask a thousand more questions, but she was so tired. Sleep overcame her soon after she laid down her head.

* * *

 **Side note for this chapter, yaayy! SpiritClan is the equivalent to StarClan, and the Moonflower Meadow is the Moonstone/pool. Though I thought that was reasonably easy to figure out.  
**

 **But you have to remember that blue tabby tom! He is SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT OMG. Gosh, I'm so mad that I can't give spoilers. Oh well! Read on, and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter Two -- Of Omens and Foreboding

A paw prodded Lavenderpaw in the side. She groaned, and tried to settle more comfortably in the moss. The paw prodded her again, sharper this time. She peeked an eye at Sleetfur, who was standing near the entryway. He had a tired and annoyed look about him. His fur was ruffled as if he hadn't had time to wash. Lavenderpaw looked past him, at the sky. It was growing pale with pre-dawn light. Lavenderpaw groaned at what this meant:

"Dawn patrol," Sleetfur huffed. Lavenderpaw stretched, careful not to wake her sleeping brother. He stiffened in his dream as if he was trying to flee. Lavenderpaw laid a soft tail over his shoulder, but he did not relax. Lavenderpaw got up, too tired to try anything else with him.

She padded out of the den to see three other cats waiting for her: Sleetfur, Pecanfur, and her father, Redclaw. She greeted him with a touch of their noses before the patrol headed out of the prickly gorse barrier. They plodded along in silence, broken occasionally by the bark of a far-off fox or a rabbit squealing away when they came too close. But none of them seemed to have the energy to try and catch one of the confused rabbits.

The patrol grew wary as they approached the stepping-stones that allowed cats to cross into either territory. MapleClan scents had been picked up on this side of the river—frequently too. Old smells mingled with those only made yesterday as the patrol walked warily over this ground. It was littered with large rocks to small boulders.

When the two Clans first settled here, they were constantly at war. Then, during a fight, a rockfall had killed some cats, as well as tossing stones and boulders over and across the river like pebbles. Legend had it that the ancient ancestors had come down and scolded the cats—as well as made peace.

Lavenderpaw shook her head out from the elder's tales and paid closer attention to their surroundings. But the patrol passed the area without any dispute.

After they got back to camp, Sleetfur took Lavenderpaw out to teach her some battle moves.

"Now, attack my paws and I'll show you what to do," he said. Lavenderpaw crouched low to the ground, and sprang low, aiming for his paws. He sprang strait into the air and landed on her heftily. Lavenderpaw gasped in surprise. He scrambled off f her as she got to her paws. "That was brilliant! Can I try?" she asked. Sleetfur nodded and sprang at her paws. Lavenderpaw leaped strait into the air as he had done moments ago and landed on him, trying to put all her weight into the landing on his furry back.

He rolled over, carrying the apprentice with him. She wiggled out from under him and sprang onto his now-exposed belly, running a paw over his fluffy white belly fur with claws sheathed. She sprang off again before he had time to do anything else. He sat up and shook out his dusty fur. "Well done," he praised her. Lavenderpaw purred in delight.

Before Sleetfur was ready for another bout, Amberpaw and her mentor, Dusknose, walked into the training arena. Dusknose blinked a few times. "I didn't realize someone else was here. Mind if we train with you?" he asked coolly.

"You are very welcome to join us! Lavenderpaw has been having trouble with the leap-and-twist move. Do you think Amberpaw could show her how?" Sleetfur said. Dusknose nodded and faced his apprentice. He hissed ferociously, but Amberpaw wasn't fazed. She leaped towards the larger cat, but he dodged out of the way. Amberpaw twisted in midair and struck in two blows with her paws before landing. It happened so quickly, Lavenderpaw almost didn't register what was happening.

Sleetfur asked if Lavenderpaw wanted another demonstration, but she refused. Dusknose and Amberpaw retreated to the far side of the arena to practice. So Sleetfur and Lavenderpaw faced each other with mock-battle poses. Lavenderpaw leaped at him, but it was a little too short. Sleetfur cuffed her lightly over the ears before springing away. She scrambled to her feet, and Sleetfur was looking thoughtful. "You can't leap as far as Amberpaw, because you're not as big. But try to mimic this, so you can leap father." He was crouching down with front paws close to his chest, while his hind paws were slightly farther from his tail. He looked tense, as if he were about to pounce of a piece of prey. When he leaped, he sailed across the arena, landing on a dandelion, which he flattened immediately.

Lavenderpaw stared in awe as he straitened up, with a pleased expression. "Now you try to leap like that. We'll try the move again when you can leap pretty far," he instructed. Lavenderpaw crouched down, aiming for the dandelion that Sleetfur had crushed. She sprang forward, but landed short of it. She sat up and looked at Sleetfur for advice. "Put the power into your hind legs. Your front legs are there to be your landing, but you have the most leaping power in your hind legs."

Lavenderpaw tried again, but she wasn't concentrating on where she was landing. She was concentrating on the leap. This time she came up a tail-length farther than where she needed to go.

She didn't need advice to tell her how to look. This time, when she crouched, she looked at the dandelion, made sure she was using her hind legs, and pounced. She flattened even further to the ground. She looked at Sleetfur, who was glowing with approval.

"Let's try the leap-and twist now," he said.

They got back into their battle positions. Lavenderpaw snarled and leaped at him. Sleetfur dodged aside, and Lavenderpaw tried to twist and slash. But she couldn't twist fully around, and only managed to rake a paw down the side of his face. When she hit the ground, pain exploded in one of her front paws. She yelped and crumpled to the ground. Amberpaw and Dusknose stopped their session to look at what happened on the other side.

Sleetfur rushed to her side. "Lavenderpaw, are you okay? What happened?" he asked urgently. She held up her hurting paw and said, "I—I think I landed funny." Her paw quivered just to prove her point.

He helped her to her paws and said, "Let's get you to Oatwhisker."

She limped along beside him while he helped her when she stumbled. She winced with every pawstep. They got back to camp a few minutes afterwards, and Lavenderpaw limped off to Oatwhisker's den. He turned around as he heard her approach, immediately examining her posture and where it may hurt the most for her.

"You've just slightly sprained your paw," he determined after a moment. "Just rest it for a day. That means no battle training or hunting." Lavenderpaw nodded sullenly and turned away. "Maybe you shouldn't go to the Gathering tonight," Oatwhisker began cautiously. Lavenderpaw whipped her head around and exclaimed, "But I have to go to this Gathering! I missed the last one and I don't want to miss another! Please let me go!" she begged.

Oatwhisker sighed and replied, "If I think you are better by tonight, then you can go. Actually, you can go if Talonstar _and_ I say so."

"Thanks Oatwhisker," Lavenderpaw called, limping out of his den. She settled down in the apprentice's den with a gusty sigh, and curled up to sleep off her injury.

"…..And for the apprentices, Amberpaw, Creekpaw, Lavenderpaw, and Nettlepaw will be going," finished Talonstar, jumping down from the High Stone to gather the patrol going to the Gathering.

Lavenderpaw almost leaped up into the air in triumph, but remembered at the last moment that she couldn't re-injure her paw. She instead quivered with anticipation at the entrance, waiting for Talonstar to give the signal.

When finally the patrol headed out, Lavenderpaw found with horror that she could hardly keep up. She tried to run fast without putting too much strain on her paw, but it was difficult to catch up to her small, sleek Clanmates. Nettlepaw noticed and fell behind with her.

"I'll be okay, honestly," puffed Lavenderpaw to her littermate. "I'm not going to leave you behind, no matter how good you think you are," he shot right back, keeping pace stride for stride. Lavenderpaw growled, but saved her breath for running.

They finally caught up to the patrol as they were hopping across the Crossing-Stones. The Crossing-Stones is a bunch of rocks poking out of the river leading over to the other side, which was were the Gathering was held.

When it was Lavenderpaw's turn, she studied the gap she had to jump over carefully before leaping over to the first rock. She repeated this a couple times before getting bold. When she landed on the fourth or so rock, she landed on her bad paw.

She yelped as she scrambled to get away from the swirling current. Her hind paw slid in, but not a moment later, jaws grabbed her scruff and hauled her back onto the large rock. Lavenderpaw turned to see her brother Nettlepaw grinning at her. "Maybe you should be careful," he chided jokingly. A rush of affection swept through Lavenderpaw, but she covered it by replying coolly, "I could have handled it. You don't have to worry about me,"

Nettlepaw snorted in amusement, and leaped away to the next rock. Lavenderpaw followed closely and carefully, not wanting another encounter with the river.

She made it safely across, and only just realized that MapleClan was already there. She stared in shock at the sheer number of pelts on the rocky terrain. She was only used to the amount of cats in her own Clan, not that times two. She was ushered forward by eager Clanmates, and was pushed right into the middle of the crowd of cats. She was frozen in confusion and fear.

A sturdy figure bumped into her and snapped her out of her shock. "Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't see you there," says an unfamiliar tom's voice. Lavenderpaw turns to see a dark grey tom with black toes and ear tips. He was looking at her through friendly blue eyes. He had an apologetic air about him, though she wasn't sure if that was all the time or just because he bumped into her.

"Sorry," he said again. "I'm usually so clumsy I wouldn't be able to catch a mouse if it came up and begged me."

So Lavenderpaw guessed it was normal for him to be apologetic.

"Oh, I'm Lavenderpaw, by the way," said Lavenderpaw after moment of awkward silence.

"Cedarpaw," replied the stocky grey tom. He hesitated before asking, "Do you want to sit by me?" Lavenderpaw nodded and replied, "I would like to very much,"

After a while of scrambling to find a good place to sit on the crowded rocky shore, we decided upon a rock which was slightly elevated, but nowhere near as high as the Great Boulder.

The Great Boulder was as tall as about two fox-lengths, and just as wide. Flystar and Talonstar were already up there, talking with their heads close together. Lavenderpaw was wondering about what they were speaking about, when Cedarpaw nudged her. "Is this your first Gathering?" he asked curiously. Lavenderpaw nodded, and he said, "I remember my first Gathering. It was so noisy and I didn't like it much, so I stuck with my sister, Raspberrypaw. She's a bit bolder than I was at that time, and so I got to meet a couple other apprentices from your Clan. Has Amberpaw gotten her warrior name yet?"

Lavenderpaw shook her head, and replied, "Nope, Amberpaw is still a good old 'paw! But she says that her warrior assessment will be coming up any day now, so I don't think she'll be an apprentice come next full moon." Cedarpaw nodded agreeably, but didn't ask where Amberpaw was, which Lavenderpaw was oddly relieved for. It was probably just that she didn't want to go back out into the mass of cats… Right?

Lavenderpaw shook the thoughts away, and heard the summons for the Gathering to begin. She could hardly pay attention to what the two leaders said, and could only focus on Cedarpaw, shifting beside her.

When the Gathering was over and Lavenderpaw had said farewell to Cedarpaw, she walked back in silence with Nettlepaw. He was telling her about Amberpaw and Creekpaw competing with Beetlepaw and Whitepaw, who was the highest jumper. Beetlepaw won, the arrogant mouse-fodder.

Lavenderpaw lay in her nest that night, but sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

 **Hey readers that actually like this stuff! :D I'm glad you're still with me.**

 **A few things to remember about this chapter:**

 **#1. Nettlepaw was tense in his sleep. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY THAT'S IMPORTANT SORRYYYYY.**

 **#2.** **That area where MapleClan scent had been picked up. SPOOKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **#3 Cedarpaw. I think you get it already.**

 **Other than that, await the next chapter and enjoy!**


End file.
